herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jasminka Antonenko
Jasminka Antonenko (ヤスミンカ・アントネンコ) is a character introduced in the film Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade. She is a young witch from Russia and together with Amanda and Constanze, Jasminka is known as a troublesome girl for eating sweets and snacks during classes at Luna Nova Magical Academy and stealing food. She is voiced by Reina Ueda in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Stephanie Sheh in the English version of the anime. Appearance Jasminka is a significantly tall girl who measures between 5'5" and 5'6". She has long pink hair that extends to the waist and divides it into two braids tied with light red bows. She always has her eyes slightly open with a dark brown color. Her standard school uniform in Luna Nova Academy consists of a dark blue sleeveless jacket with two buttons in the center and a skirt of the same color. She wears a white shirt underneath and a tie of the same tone of blue on her shirt near her neck. Personality She shows a very cheerful and sweet personality from the first moment she is observed interacting with her new friends. She can always be seen eating many sweets and desserts and would even be willing to share them with anyone, as seen during the film The Enchanted Parade. Jasminka keeps her personality cheerful in various types of situations and tries to encourage the group in various circumstances. She is shown to be very close to her teammates and even hugged them after inspired by Akko reconciling with her friends. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Jasminka has great strength and has no problem in loading and carrying several objects, as she carries big bags of goodies during the shopping of the parade preparations. *'Magic': Jasminka possesses remarkable talent in magic like other students of Luna Nova. **'Object Control Magic': Jasminka can easily move objects with her magic without touching them. **'Flight Magic': Jasminka possesses remarkable skills in broom flight. **'Enchantment': Jasminka can enchanted sweets she carry as element of Distraction. **'Graviton Omega Spell': Jasminka can magically inflate her body into near perfect sphere which increases her weight, allowing her to roll around from place to place as well as ramminv, weighting down things, and crashing about like cannon ball. **'Culinary Magic': According to Akko, Jasminka is highly skilled at Culinary Magic. Equipments *'Flying Broom': Jasminka has a flying broom to fly. *'Magic Wand': Jasminka possesses a wand she carry to perform magical feats. *'Sweets and other Snacks': Aside for consumption, sweets and snacks Jasminka carries serves as element of distraction against her opponents. Etymology * "Jasminka" is a Slavic diminutive form of "Jasmina", which in turn is the Croatian, Serbian, Slovene and Macedonian feminine form of "Jasmin" meaning "Jasmine". It is derived from Persian یاسمن (yasamen). Furthermore judging by the '-enko' at the end of her family name, she may be of Ukrainian ancestry. External Links * |little-witch-academia|''Little Witch Academia''}} Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magical Girls